Chuck Vs The Replacement Agent
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: Casey gets replaced by another agent after disobeying a director order from General Beckman to eliminate Chuck. This story comes after Chuck vs. The Countdown


This story begins after CHUCK VS. THE COUNTDOWN

_The scene opens with Casey and Sarah in the middle of talking to General Beckman and Director Graham as they debrief them on the assassin Richard Clark. Beckman informs them that Richard Clark was a deep cover assassin that had no ties to anyone and if they had bothered to look at the path of destruction he left behind as his Buy More Efficiency Expert cover they would have found that in each location in the United States, as well as, overseas, their were unexplained deaths of high profile executives, diplomats, and military leaders. Casey informs Beckman and Graham that because of Clark's job as an efficiency expert he was to give his report to the Home Office. He asked them to call Big Mike and give them a believable cover story of him not being able to send the report. They agree and while the conversation is going on between the four, Beckman asks Casey about accomplishing his task and just as she says that Chuck walks in not knowing what is about to ensue_

**Chuck:** _walks in smiling_ What's up…did I miss anything?

**Beckman:** _with a surprised look on her face_ Mr. Bartowski you look…well.

_Cut to Casey's eyes darting from Beckman to Casey_

**Chuck:** _looks around_ Why thank you General…you look…well yourself. Are you using a new facial cream…you have this glow that screams out respect my authority?

**Sarah:** _smiles and then chimes in_ General…do we have any leads on who may possibly have hired Clark to assassinate Chuck?

_Graham chimes in_

**Graham:** _looks at file_ We don't have any leads at the moment, there is a paper trail that goes on forever. This may take a while, but it the meantime all three of you have had a tough night. Get some rest and have a happy New Year.

_Chuck and Sarah reciprocate those sentiments back with Casey just standing there saying nothing. Before they leave, Graham tells Casey she'll need to discuss something with him later leading to Sarah to give a look of curiosity. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins the next day after New Years at a typical early morning at Buy More before the store opens. You then cut to Jeff, Lester, Morgan, Anna, Chuck and the rest of the buy more employees with the exception of Casey standing around the info desk waiting for a important meeting that Big Mike called for. Big Mike steps forward and talks to his minions_

**Big Mike:** _rubbing his bald head_ I have good news…bad news…and bad bad news…which do you want first?

**Lester:** Is this a trick question?

**Jeff:** I hate trick questions…they're lame.

**Morgan:** _concerned look_ We'll take the 1st bad news...wait...the bad, bad news…wait…how about saying it all in one sentence?

_A look of frustration comes over the face of Big Mike leading Chuck to save the day in order to lower his blood pressure_

**Chuck:** Sir, give us the good news and start from there

**Big Mike: **_smiling_ Well, the good news is all our jobs are safe. _A sigh of relief is heard among the Buy More employees_ The bad news is the efficiency expert Mr. Richard Clark suffered a heart attack at his hotel room last night. _cut to Chuck whose eyes widen and looks around_Apparently, he didn't have time to send in his report so be happy people we dodged a bullet this time. _cut to the employees high fiving and hugging each other_

**Chuck:** _shushing the crowd and looks at Big Mike_ What's the bad, bad news sir?

**Big Mike:** _taking out a box from behind the info desk_ The Home Office has decided to changed the color scheme of the store and that means new employee shirts. The change doesn't come into effect till next week…so here are you new uniforms.

_Cut to Big Mike taking out a bright gold black buttoned down shirt with a Buy More logo/dollar sign on the right and the employees names on the left side. The staff takes a look at the shirt in horror_

**Lester:** _fingers touching his eyes_ I've gone blind…I can't see…the shirt is…too…bright.

**Anna:** _throws a bit of a tantrum_ Ewwww….It doesn't go with any of my outfits.

**Morgan:** _shaking his head_ Nope…I protest…I don't like change…I refuse to wear the shirt.

**Chuck:** _looks at shirts_ Wow…who designed the shirt….Liberace?

**Jeff:** _smile on his face_ I like it

_They look at Jeff, throw all the shirts at him and under the pile of shirts he responds with what did say_

_Fade Out_

_A short scene begins with Morgan rallying the troops at Buy More with sort of a Braveheart/William Wallace speech as he wants them to sign a petition to keep their original uniforms. You then cut a scene where Chuck and Sarah knocking on Casey's door because they were worried when Casey didn't show up for work today and when the door opens they see its not Casey. The man standing before them is the same height as Casey, but has blonde hair, wearing shorts, flip flops, and a Hawaiian shirt. Chuck and Sarah look at each other and then look at the man_

**Sarah:** _confused_ Who are you? Where is the man who lived here?

**Cameron:** You mean Agent John Casey? He's been re-assigned…my name is Agent Cameron Wilkes…I'm his replacement…howdy neighbor and fellow Buy More co-woker _puts hand out for a handshake_

_Chuck reluctantly shakes Agent Wilkes' hand_

**Sarah:** So he left without telling us?

**Cam:** _shrugs his shoulders_ I guess not

**Chuck:** looks at Cameron up and down You don't look or dress like you're average Agent. Plus…you don't have that quality all agents seem to have…you know

**Cameron:** _interrupts him_ No sense of humor and no personality to match?

_Cut to Sarah looking offended and then shakes it off_

**Chuck:** _puts his hands up_ You see said it…not me.

**Sarah:** How old are you?

**Cameron:** _pulling down his shades_ 23…I'm a different kind of agent…the fun kind.

**Sarah:** _concerned look on face_ Why was he re-assigned?

**Cameron:** All I know is that he disobeyed a direct order _cut to an intrigued Sarah_ and I was contacted to replace him. I just moved in, so pardon the mess. I'm just unpacking my stuff like my surfboards _looks at Chuck_ Do you surf?

**Chuck:** _smirking_ I care to say that I don't…as a matter of fact _lifts his pant legs_ these legs have never seen the sun so if I go to the beach they'll probably blind women and children. You don't want that on your conscious do you?

**Cameron:** I sure don't _points at Chuck with both fingers_ thanks for the warning.

**Chuck:** _looks in his apartment and sees something in one of the open boxes_ Hey, is that Call of Duty 4.

**Cameron:** _looks behind him in the box_ Yeah Chuckster…I'm addicted to this game…it rules.

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ Yeah it rules…you called me Chuckster _looks at Sar_ah Casey would usually call me by my last name.

**Cameron:** Oh, I don't like being called by my last name or by Mr. Wilkes for that matter….that's my dad's name. I'm off duty right now so drop the formalities…you can just call me Cam.

**Chuck:** Okay…Cam it is.

_Sarah looks at the interaction going on between Chuck and Cameron. She breaks up the guy love that is going on between them and says that they have to go. She grabs Chuck who waves goodbye and as they head into Ellie's apartment Cameron tells Chuck he'll see him at work tomorrow_.

_Fade Out_

_The scene opens back at Buy More as Big Mike introduces the employees to the new guy who replaced Casey, who apparently called Big Mike to say that he quit. To Chuck's surprise everybody warms up to Cameron instantly as they talk and laugh with him. When the introductions were over Cameron walks over to Chuck who is at the info desk_

**Cameron:** _running his hands through his hair_ Chuck…you have a pretty good set up here dude. Hey…where Sarah? Are you two an item?

**Chuck:** _looks at Cameron_ She's working across the street at Weinerlicious. Officially, our cover is bf/gf. Unofficially…we're just friends.

**Cameron:** grins I see.

_Cut to Chuck raising his eyebrow. You then see Anna walk by checking him out and Morgan following behind her who gives Cameron the look of stay away from my girl_

**Chuck:** Thank you. So…you want to get started?

**Cameron:** _gives two thumbs up and smiles_ Let's kick this pig

_After several hours its lunch time and Chuck goes to Weinerlicious to see Sarah on his lunch break_

**Sarah:** _cleaning up the tables_ Hey Chuck, what's up.

**Chuck:** Hey Sarah…can I ask you a question?

**Sarah:** _concerned look_ Sure!?

**Chuck:** What do you think of Cam?

**Sarah:** _thinking_ He seems to be a really nice guy. You two hit it off instantly, you have a few things in common, he doesn't want to hurt you…that's a plus… and most of all he's the total opposite of Casey. If you like him…I like him as well.

**Chuck:** _staring straight ahead_ Yeah…he's a great guy…I hate him.

**Sarah:** _jumps in quickly_ So do I!

_Chuck looks at Sarah and then smiles_.

**Chuck:** _sounding curious_ He's taken a liking you.

**Sarah:** Are you jealous?

**Chuck:** _defensive tone_ Who me? Nah…what would I be jealous of? He's good looking, athletic, and has a great sense of style. Most women would be attracted to that sort of thing.

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck and smiles_ I'm not most women…besides he's not my type.

_Chuck and Sarah share a moment as they smiles at each other. The moment is broken up by the sound of Sarah's manager Scooter calling her_

**Chuck:** _smiles_ Well…I 'm going back to work…I'll make the best of it with Cam.

_He kisses Sarah on the cheek, which surprises both him and Sarah. He smiles then quickly leaves, and the scene ends with Sarah smiling as she gently touches her cheek_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins late at night as Chuck and Cam walk to their cars after closing up Buy More. Chuck asks him how was his first day on the job to where he responds with a hearty two thumbs up. You then cut to Sarah walking up in her weinerlicious outfit to which Cam immediately notices_

**Cam:** _looks her up and down_ Well helloooo nurse!

_Chuck looks at Cam_

**Sarah:** Hey Chuck…Cam, how is going?

**Chuck:**_yawning_ Tired...its been a long day…

**Cam:** Outstanding…now that you showed up _winks at Sarah_

_Sarah gives him a half hearted smile_

**Cam:** _slowly walks over to Sarah and puts his arm around her neck_ Listen…since I'm the new kid in town…would you like to go out some time? Show me the L.A. night life?

**Chuck:** _eyes widen_ But I feel wide awake now

_Sarah turns around and looks at Chuck and mouths the words help me. Chuck is a bit taken back but then starts to smile as he is getting a kick out of Sarah squirming_

**Cam:** _getting his game on_ We can go get a drink or two…hit a few clubs…see where the night takes us. What do you say? You can even wear that hot little number right there.

**Sarah:** _removes his arm from around her neck_ Sorry Cam…I'm flattered and all but I don't date the people I work with.

_Chuck snickers_

**Sarah:** Something wrong Chuck?

**Chuck:** _tapping his chest_ Nothing…allergies acting up.

**Cam:**_disappointed look_ Oh man…hey…you can't blame a guy for trying.

**Sarah:** I'll see you guys tomorrow

Sarah _turns around and shivers at the thought of going out with him as she walks to her car. __Just as Sarah walks away 2 black vans pull up. Several men jump out and attack Cam. Chuck tries to intervene but they end up attacking him as well. Sarah comes to the rescue, but to no avail. All three are knocked out, placed in the van, and then are wisked away to an unknown location_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with a groggy Chuck opening his eyes to one of the men in the van taking his watch as a memento. After a while he regains full consciousness as does Sarah and Cam. He looks to see if Sarah and Cam are all right and as far as he can tell they are doing okay. All of a sudden, the door opens and in walks an unknown man who chuck immediately flashes on. He sees images of Russian military, 4 stars, submarines, a beautiful young woman, his picture and the name Ivan Potrenko_

**Chuck:** _snaps out of it_ You're Ivan Potrenko…a 4 star general for the Russian military in the submarine division. You are a widow and you have a daughter named Famka Potrenko.

**Cam:** _look of amazement_ Whoa…that was neat…do me now?

**Sarah:** _serious look on her face_ Cam…now is not the time.

_Potrenko walks over to Cam_**  
**

**Potrenko:** Hello Mr. Wilkes….we meet again.

**Cam:** Hey Ivan…how is your daughter?

_As Cam says that Potrenko slaps him across the face_

**Potrenko:** _Grabs his hair and pulls it back_ Never mention my daughter's name from your lips ever again. You defiled my sweet innocent 18 year old daughter...my little Famka.

_Sarah and Chuck look at Potrenko, look at each other, and then look at Cam. As they are watching this, a guard on the other side of the door who took Chuck's watch is fiddling around with it and unknowingly presses a button that signals Casey. He then puts in his pocket and continues guarding the door. Cut to Cam talking_

**Cam:** Oh trust me Ivan…your daughter is not so sweet and innocent.

_Potrenko slaps him again_

**Chuck:** _raises his finger_ Excuse me...Mr…General Potrenko…sir.salutes

**Sarah:** Chuck what are you doing?

**Potrenko:** _with a menacing look_What is it?

**Chuck:** Genearl Potrenko…_gets up_..I think there is a terrible misunderstanding…we're not with him.

_One of the guards pushes Chuck back to his seat_

**Potrenko:** Who are you?

**Chuck:** Hi…I'm…uhhh…Charles Carmichael

**Cam:** I thought your name was Chuck Bartowski?

**Chuck:** _looks at Cam and says under his breathe_ You're…NOT…helping.

_Sarah hangs her head_

**Potrenko:** Who are you young lady?

**Sarah:** I'm Sarah Walker…C.I.A. You better let us go…this is between you and Cam.

**Potrenko:** I'm sorry you two were mixed in with this unfortunate situation…but I regret to inform you that none of you will make it out of here alive.  
_Cut to Chuck freaking out_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Sarah, Chuck, and Cam alone in the room tied up for several minutes. Chuck is freaking out, Sarah is try to figure a way out as they try to untie themselves, and Cam is bleeding from the mouth after being slapped in the face twice_.

**Cam:** _remorseful_ I'm sorry I got you to mixed up in this business.

**Sarah:** looks at cam Seriously…his 18 year old daughter?

**Cam:** _smiling_ If you saw her you would understand….she did this thing with her tongue..

_Chuck listens intently_

**Sarah:** _interrupts Cam_ All right….that's enough. We have to figure a way out of here. Chuck, can you grab my leg?

**Cam:** _looks at Sarah_ Making out at a time like this…_smiles_…very kinky?

_Just as he says a commotion is heard behind the door as if a fight is breaking out.. Voices and random gun fire is heard. All of a sudden you see the door knob turning and steps through the door with a very big gun is Casey. Casey looks at Chuck_

**Casey:** _grinning_ Can you go one day without me having to save your butt Bartowski?

**Sarah and Chuck:** Casey!

**Cam:** _looks at Casey_ Huh…so that's Casey…he doesn't look so tough.

_Just as he says that 3 guards run up and Casey takes them down quickly. Cut to Cam_

**Cam:** _impressed look on his face_ I was wrong.  
_Casey goes over and unties all three of them_

**Chuck:** I'm glad to see you….wait…how did you find us?

**Casey:** Someone activated the tracking system on your watch. Lucky, that I didn't board the plane back to HQ like I was supposed to.

**Sarah:** Why were you re-assigned?

**Casey:** _changes the question_ Ask me later, we should get out of here before more show up. So who captured you?

**Sarah:** Ivan Patrenko…Russian Military,…lucky you came along as you did because he was about to kill us.

**Casey:** Well…the cavalry is here. When I mean cavalry…I mean me. Let's go.

**Cam:** Yeah…I second that motion good buddy.

Cam heads out the door cautiously

**Casey:** Who is that guy?

**Sarah:** You're replacement.

**Casey:** _with a grimacing look_He's an idiot.

**Chuck:** _stands in front of Casey_ Yes he is

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah_Ready to take down Patrenko?_Sarah nods_

_They all head out_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins several days later at Buy More with another staff meeting that Big Mike called for. You see, Jeff, Lester, Anna, Morgan, Chuck, and then Casey at the end back in a green buy more shirt. Big Mik walks up and talks to his minions_

**Big Mike:** I have some news…

**Morgan:** _interrupts him_ Is it good news…bad news…or bad, bad news…  
**Lester:** Oh…I hope its good news because I can't stand another trick question.

**Jeff:** Is it about the cool new uniforms?

_Cut to Chuck holding his face in his hands_

**Big Mike:** _screams_ That's enough! _Everybody shuts up_ The news is The Home Office is no longer going with the gold shirts.

**Morgan:** _grins_ So my petition worked?

**Big Mike:** No...and yes Jeff its about the shirts...apparently there was an uproar among hundreds/thousands of Buy More Employee leading them to stage a strike across the United States and overseas. So, The Home Office decided in their best interests to scrap the shirts because if the strike continued Buy More would lose money.

_The meeting is over as employees celebrated by burning the shirts out back. Inside as Casey and Chuck are talking Sarah walks in the door and joins the conversation_

**Chuck:** So are you back for good?

**Casey:** Did you miss Bartwoski? I'm touched. Yeah, I'm back…for good.

**Sarah:** What will happen to Cam?

**Casey:** He's being re-assigned. Permanent desk duty at HQ…a little wet behind the ears if you ask me.

**Chuck:** General Patrenko?

**Sarah:** On the way back to Russia. His superiors are none too pleased with his actions.

**Chuck:** I'm glad your back _stands in front of Casey and gives him a hug_

**Casey:** _tries to push him off_ Get off me Bartowski or I will shoot you.

**Sarah:** That's the Casey we know, tolerate, and are partially scared of.

**Chuck:** _chuckles_ So Casey, what orders did you disobey that they had to assign us with the reject from Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure.

**Casey:** I'll tell you later, I've got a beastmaster 3000 to sell.

_Chuck leaves to attend to his duties and Sarah goes back to work at Weinelicious. Casey gets a phone call and answers it_

**Voice of Beckman/cut to her being shown:**Agent Casey, I'm highly disappointed you disobeyed a direct order in which I specifically told you to eliminate Mr. Bartowski? This act insubordination will most definitely cost you if you were comprised in any way.

**Casey:** I know general..

**General:** However…in light of your apparent actions my superiors have come to see how the intersect is in all intensive purposes safe in the hands of Mr. Bartowski despite the new beta intersect that is fully operational. They think he is truly a valuable piece of intel that needs protection at all cost leaving me to speculate they want to upgrade the intersect into his head. In any case, They are proud of you for saving him even when you disobeyed a direct order showing them what true patriotism is. They would also like to meet Chuck who in their own words is considered to be a hero and you as well for you bravery in the line of duty.

**Casey:** What does that mean General?

**Beckman:** This means…Mr. Bartowski stays alive…you can't kill a hero…isn't that right Agent Casey?

**Casey:** No General…you can't.

**Beckman:** One last thing, John

**Casey:** Yeah

**Beckman:** Watch your back

_Beckman's phone clicks off and the final scene ends with a serious look on Casey's face as the screen fades to black_


End file.
